First love will be end
by hanahimechan
Summary: 'Menyesalkah kau Naruto? Gadis itu telah pergi Perasaan dan harapannya sudah menguap entah kemana Itulah mengapa kau harus menjaga ucapanmu Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tidak Naruto Itu pelajaran untukmu'


**New Story...**

**Hana lebih suka Sasu Saku...**

**Tapi karakternya 'bukan Sasuke banget', jadi ga bisa deh. **

**Aba boleh buat.**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Si pemanggil menendang bola ke arah Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Pemuda jabrik itu langsung menendangnya ke arah gawang dan..

Gol!

Si pemuda pirang segera menuju ke arah temannya yang mengoper lagi dan ber-tos ria.

"Operan bagus." Ujar rambut jabrik yang bernama Naruto pada Kiba yang mengoper bolanya tadi.

Merekapun melanjutkan pertandingan tadi dengan seru.

Naruto bukan sosok yang paling tampan seperti Sasuke. Tidak juga seperti si pemalas Shikamaru yang terpandai di sekolah. Ia juga bukan Sai yang selalu tersenyum ramah. Tapi sosoknya memang disukai. Semua orang di dekatnya pasti tanpa ragu menceritakan masalahnya pada si pirang ini.

Dan sosok inilah yang di cintai diam-diam oleh pemeran utama ini. Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga bukan gadis terpintar, tidak juga tercantik. Mungkin karena dia anak kepala sekolah makanya banyak orang yang cukup tertarik padanya. Ia bukan tipe percaya diri.

Hyuga Hinata duduk di batu besar di depan kelas yang tidak jauh dari lapangan, ia memperhatikan lapangan yang di penuhi anak laki-laki yang bermain sepak bola. Sepertinya ia menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih di kelas.

Kalian pasti berpikir iahanya memperhatikan si Naruto itu kan karena dia menyukainya? Jawabannya, tidak. Ia bukan tidak memperhatikan Naruto, ia memperhatikan, hanya saja secara luas. Karena ia saat ini lebih menikmati permainan sepak bola yang ada di hadapannya.

Melihat mereka menendang bola, mencetak gol, membuatnya senang. Mungkin karena itulah ia menyukai Naruto. Karena terlalu sering melihat anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Dan kebanyakan permainan yang ia tonton adalah Naruto itu.

Mengerti kan? Ia menyukai naruto karena ia suka menonton sepak bola, bukan karena menyukai naruto ia menonton sepak bola. Tapi Hinata sendiri tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia hanya berusaha berpikir simpel.

Dan lagi...rasa sukanya pada Naruto juga bukan hanya karena sepak bola.

Ia memang tertarik pada naruto yang hobi bermain bola. Semakin lama semakin sering memperhatikan. Dan seiring perhatiannya yang terlalu sering itu ia jadi mengerti sosok Naruto.

Naruto bukan hanya akrab dengan teman-temannya, ia juga sahabat yang baik, suka menolong orang, disukai guru-guru meski kadang tingkahnya memang konyol. Dan akhirnya Hinata mencintai Naruto apa adanya.

Mungkin memang cinta itu buta.

Hinata sendiri bukannya tidak melihat kekurangan Naruto, tapi entah mengapa kesadarannya tidak menghiraukan kekurangan itu. Di mata Hinata, Naruto adalah sosok yang sempurna.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum meratapi kebodohannya.

Dari dulu Hinata juga tahu kalau Naruto hanya mencintai Sakura. Tapi dia malah terperangkap pada perasaannya yang mungkin tak akan pernah terbalas.

Sungguh, mungkin perasaan ini sudah tidak berharga lagi bagi siapapun kecuali Hinata. Naruto tak akan menyadarinya.

Di tingkat ketiga yang sebentar lagi lulus ini, bukannya para sahabatnya tidak tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Dan bukannya gosip ini juga tidak menyebar di semua teman seangkatannya. Ia tahu, tapi apakah itu penting ia sudah tidak mau memikirkannya saat ini.

Keputusasaan Hinata tentang perasaan Hinata dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Naruto." Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang diikat ke atas yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei, Ino. Ada apa?" katanya pada gadis yang lalu duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Cuma mau tanya. Kau masih suka pada Sakura?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Hah?" reaksinya kaget. "Tidak. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Ino yang mendengar jawabannya juga kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Lho, kok malah balik tanya?" sahutnya sambil tertawa. "Dasar aneh."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka pada Sakura lagi? Ada orang lain yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino. Dasar ino si ratu gosip. Ia pasti akan terus menerus bertanya sebelum semuanya jelas.

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Dasar Ino." Ejeknya. "Tidak begitu. Aku hanya merasa usahaku cukup. Tidak ada gadis lain." Katanya mantap.

"Tidak ada gadis lain?" kata Ino sekali lagi memastikan.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto karena Ino terlihat terlalu ngotot dengan jawabannya.

Ino tampak bingung untuk menyusun kalimat di kepalanya. "Hm...yah...kau tahu..." katanya tampak gugup. "Ku dengar Hinata menyukaimu." Katanya 'dan aku mendengar itu dari mulutnya sendiri' lanjut Ino dalam hati.

Naruto terlihat kaget beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Dan...kau cemburu? kau kan sudah punya Shikamaru ino." Tanyanya dengan wajah jenaka.

Ino yang mendengarnya tak dapat menutupi kekesalannya. Ia memang tahu Naruto itu suka melucu. Tapi leluconnya kali ini menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Shikamaru seratus kali lipat lebih baik dari kau tahu!" teriaknya marah.

Naruto hanya tertawa puas mendengar teriakan Ino. Ia tahu pasti Ino sangat menyukai Shikamaru. Begitu juga Shikamaru pada Ino. Diam-diam ia iri juga dengan kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Lalu?" tanyanya menyambung pada pembicaraan awal.

Ino masih saja cemberut menghadapi Naruto yang konyol itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu terhadap Hinata." Jawab ino kasar.

Naruto menghadapi ino dengan wajah yang biasa saja. Kemudian tersenyum pada Ino.

"Haha...Ino...itu kan hanya gosip. Kenapa begitu serius sih?" jawab Naruto masih santai.

Hm...kalau saja kau tahu Naruto, gadis lavender itu ada di balik tembok tak jauh dari tempatmu saat ini. Tanpa kau maupun Ino sadari, ia berdiri disana karena perjalannya ke arah perpustakaan harus melewati tempat kalian berdiri.

"Dan kalau itu bukan gosip?" tanya Ino. Ia hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya patah hati. Kalau memang Naruto tidak menyukai sahabatnya itu, ia akan membuat Hinata perlahan-lahan menyerah.

Naruto tampak bingung karena Ino masih saja bertanya.

"Begini saja, menurutmu Hinata bagainamana?" tanya Ino lagi. Ia juga tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto. Ia tak bisa membocorkan kalau perasaan Hinata itu bukan gosip.

"Hinata ya..." kata Naruto sambil menatap langit. "Menurutku ia anak penurut, manja, penyendiri, termasuk pintar sih, seperti nona muda." Sahut Naruto tidak lama setelahnya.

Ino tampak bersemangat, sepertinya Hinata punya harapan.

"Makanya ku bilang itu hanya gosip!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan menepuk celananya, membersihkan celana itu dari debu. "Nona muda sepertinya tidak mungkin kan menyukai aku yang seperti ini kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Nona muda seperti dia yang hanya akan berteman dengan orang yang setara dengannya mana mungkin menyukaiku." Lanjutnya.

Ino terlihat kaget luar biasa. 'Itukah pandangan orang lain terhadap hinata?' pikirnya.

Ia tahu jelas Hinata tidak seperti itu. Hinata hanya pemalu. Hinata merasa memiliki banyak kekurangan, makanya ia tak memiliki banyak teman. Hanya teman-teman masa kecilnya (yang mungkin ini yang disebut setara Hinata oleh Naruto) saja yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya.

'Nona muda yang hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang setara? Itu tidak masuk akal!' maki Ino dalam hati.

"Aku harus kembali ke lapangan Ino." pamit Naruto pada Ino yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Naruto akhirnya berlalu pergi dari kelasnya.

Saat itu Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menangis tanpa suara. Ia tahu, mereka memandang dirinya seperti apa. Tapi ia tidak sampai bisa berpikir Naruto sama saja dengan semua orang itu. Hinata pikir Naruto adalah orang yang paling pengertian dan tidak pernah berpikir buruk terhadap orang lain.

Perasaannya pada sosok Naruto yang dipujanya meluruh. Ia tak mungkin terus memendam perasaan ini. Tidak mungkin lagi.

Cinta pertamanya...harus berlalu...

**Flashback-end**

Hinata masih memandang sendu ke arah lapangan. Ia tidak menydari ketika ia mengingat kenangannya beberapa hari yang lalu, lapangan itu telah kosong. Anak laki-laki yang tadi bermain bola telah berpencar entah kemana.

Mengingat memori itu membuat hatinya sakit, air matanya mengalir menyentuh pipinya yang membulat lucu itu.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" suara itu terdengar kaget melihat keadaan Hinata.

Suara itu juga yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia buru-buru menghapus airmatanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya suara laki-laki itu.

Hinata menengok dan mendapati Naruto yang menghadap ke arahnya. Rupanya Naruto yang memergokinya menangis.

Tidak ada lagi wajah yang memerah. Ucapan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu telah menenggelamkan perasaannya beserta harapannya. Ia terlanjur sakit hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan suara parau. Tidak sedikitpun ia menarik ujung bibirnya ketika melihat Naruto.

"Eh." Suara Naruto terdengar terkejut. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya gugup.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Pandangannya terlihat sendu meski ia tak lagi menangis. "Tentu, kita sekelas." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata tak akan mengatakan bahwa sejak kelas 1 ia memuja Naruto kan? Tidak akan pernah sepertinya.

Naruto tampak canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Hinata. Batu itu memang luar biasa besar. Mungkin muat untuk diduduki tiga orang. Biasanya batu itu dipakai beberapa siswa yang berfoto narsis.

Baru saja naruto akan menanyakan apa yang hinata lakukan disini. Sudah ada suara kencang yang mengintrupsinya.

"Hinata!" panggilan itu cukup lantang dan keras sehingga mengejutkan orang di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata menengok dengan anggun sementara Naruto masih belum pulih dariketerkejutannya.

"Ino! Suaramu mengagetkanku tahu!" gerutu Naruto. Rupanya suara itu adalah suara Ino.

Bukannya menjawab, ino malah berjalan ke arah batu itu, berdiri di antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"minggir." Katanya kasar pada Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget segera menggeser duduknya ke samping.

Tenten yang mengerti situasinya hanya terdiam.

"Hey Ino. Kalau saja kau bukan pacar Shikamaru, aku pasti mengira kau cemburu aku berdekatan dengan Hinata." Katanya tergelak.

Ino melotot galak ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mau rubah jelek sepertimu berada di dekat sahabatku tahu!" pekik ino penuh emosi. "Pergi sana!' usir Ino kasar.

Ia masih geram pada kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apa Ino tahu Hinata mendengarnya? Tentu saja tidak. Sebelum ino menceritakannya, Hinata telah lebih dulu menyatakan akan menyerah. Tentu saja ino lebih memilih Hinata tidak tahu isi pembicaraannya. Ia tak mau sahabatnya terluka. Ia hanya menceritakannya pada tenten.

Hinata hanya teerdiam. Wajahnya murung. Ia tahu, ia sangat mengerti atas tingkah sahabatnya yang menjaganya dari Naruto saat ini. Tapi Hinata merasa ia juga tidak akan bisa lepas dari Naruto saat ini.

Hinata berdiri tegak ketika keputusan telah ia ambil di benaknya. Ia menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Aku perlu bicara bedua denganmu Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

Tak ada cinta di dalam tatapan itu. Tidak ada benci, bola mata itu hanya terlihat terluka dalam. Sangat dalam hingga tidak dapat terbias di bola matanya.

Kedua sahabatnya terlihat kaget. Ino membuka mulut akan membantah, tapi tenten memberinya isyarat agar Ino membiarkannya.

Naruto juga terlihat terkejut. Tapi ia mengikuti saja ketika Hinata berjalan menjauh.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di belakang kelas 3-1, kelasnya dan Naruto. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menhadap ke arah Naruto.

Hinata sangat merasa berat dan takut untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia harus maju, ia tak mau terperangkap pada perasaannya di masa lalu, jadi ia putuskan mengakhiri kisah cintanya yang tak terbalas, cinta pertamanya.

Ia menghela napas sebelum memutuskan bicara.

"Naruto..." panggilnya.

Naruto memfokuskan diri pada sosok gadis anggun di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat sendu, seperti yang ia lihat saat ia bermain bola di lapangan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sepertinya ini adalah pembicaraan serius, karena itu Naruto tidak lagi bersikap konyol di depan Ino seperti tadi.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa ada masalah yang berhubungan denganku?" tanya Naruto. Ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan hal yang mengganggu gadis populer di depannya ini.

Hinata mengigit bibir. Ia sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi cara untuk meraih masa depan bukankah dengan meninggalkan masa lalu dan menjadikannya kenangan?

"Aku...menyukaimu." akhirnya kata-kata itu terbebas dari wajah Hinata.

Tidak seperti pernyataan cinta pada umumnya yang diiringi dengan tatapan penuh harapan dan wajah yang merona. Pernyataan ini justru diucapkan dengan tatapan terluka dan wajah yang sedih.

Naruto? Dia masih mematung.

'Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini menyukainya?

Ia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada.

Dia juga tidak memiliki kemampuan yang menonjol.

Kenapa Gadis ini bisa menyukainya?

Kepala Naruto yang memang sudah error dari sananya berputar pusing.

Ini Hinata yang populer itu kan?

Anak kepala sekolah?

Gadis yang diidamkan teman-temannya itu?

Gadis anggun yang membuat separuh gadis di sekolahnya kesal karena iri?

Baru saja...beberapa detik lalu...mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya?'

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas. Ia tak menyangka gosip itu benar. Tapi bagamana mungkin ini benar? Begitu pikirnya

"Ke...kenapa..?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia masih tak percaya atas kenyataan yang hadir di hadapannya. Perasaannya naik tinggi.

Hinata terdiam sebentar setelah naruto bertanya.

"Apa mencintai seseorang butuh alasan? Butuh syarat?" tanyanya lesu.

Naruto tak menyangka gadis manis di depannya ini menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ingin rasanya ia meraih gadis ini, mendekat ke arahnya, merengkuhnya dan membuatnya berada di jarak yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Hi...Hinata...A...Aku..." kata Naruto gugup. Ia malu sekaligus senang.

Siapa juga yang tidak senang bila ada gadis cantik yang menyukaimu.

"Naruto." Panggilan Hinata itu terdengar datar.

Naruto menatap bola mata lavender di hadapannya. Tahulah ia ada masalah disana. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti apa yang diucapkannya. Matanya tidak memancarkan cinta disana. Justru luka yang tercermin.

"Maaf...ini saatnya aku melupakanmu." Kata Hinata datar. Di wajahnya terpancar keteguhan.

"Aku...tidak mau mencintaimu lagi." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tercekat. Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi." Suara Hinata terdengar parau karena menahan tangis. "Jadi, suatu saat nanti, ketika perasaanku...yang lalu...terdengar di telingamu...abaikan, sebab semuanya telah berakhir." Lanjut Hinata terpatah-patah. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia terluka juga.

"Aku...hanya ingin menyampaikannya...terima kasih waktunya..." kata Hinata.

Hinata berjalan bergegas pergi melewati Naruto di hadapannya. Tapi tangannya tergenggam oleh tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba meraihnya.

'Hangat' tapi kehangatan itu yang membuat Hinata semakin terluka. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menahan tangan Hinata. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

"Naruto...seharusnya kau tidak menyentuhku." Kata Hinata dengan isak tangis. "Bukankah...bagimu kita tidak setara? Tidak sepadan?" tanya Hinata masih menangis.

Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Hinata.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan matanya terluka menatap Naruto.

'Ya. Kau yang mengatakannya Naruto.' Entah suara siapa yang bergema di telinganya saat ini.

Pegangan tangannya mengendur. Melepaskan Hinata. Ia tahu kapan ia pernah mengucapkannya. Ia sadar mengapa tadi Ino begitu marah. Ia tahu itu kesalahannya. Tidak bisakah ia kembali? Agar bisa merengkuh gadis dihadapannya yang terluka oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

Hinata yang merasakan pegangan Naruto mengendur melepaskan pegangannya. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpukul telak.

Di ujung jalan kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Tenten terlihat menunggunya. Tapi Hinata melewatinya.

Ino yang melihat Hinata menangis segera mengejarnya. Sementara Tenten, hanya memasang wajah datar dan berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya benar-benar terpukul telak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok keras dan membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya berkali-kali pada tembok di belakangnya. Tubuh itu tak lama merosot ke lantai. Menundukan kepalanya diantara kakinya yang panjang.

'Menyesalkah kau Naruto?

Gadis itu telah pergi

Perasaan dan harapannya sudah menguap entah kemana

Itulah mengapa kau harus menjaga ucapanmu

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tidak Naruto

Itu pelajaran untukmu'

Suara Tenten menggema di telinga Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, Tenten meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian.

**Yes. Selesai.**

**Hana belum kepikiran TBC atau THE END jadi ya di biarkan aja. Kalau memang mau diterusin, mungkin judulnya lain.**


End file.
